


Knowing

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [177]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsiron, shadow and urgency.





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles words from December 7. In which Stiles loves Derek.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/181705415887) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/396627).)

There was an urgency to Stiles whenever he told Derek he loved him. Not desperation, more like a need for Derek to understand him, to hear him. To believe him.

He did believe him, though. It had taken a long time, Stiles saying it without a shadow of a doubt in his voice or scent, Stiles keeping an iron grip on his hand while looking him in the eyes and saying it. Stiles repeating it, often and heartfelt and honest.

But the urgency didn’t go away, not until Derek took Stiles’ hands in his, smiled softly and said, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
